


Если нельзя назвать иначе...

by crying_lestat



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмертный никак не может понять, что же держит его рядом с этим демоном. Что держит самого демона рядом с Бессмертным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если нельзя назвать иначе...

_Lost, here is nowhere  
Searching home still  
Turning past me, all are gone  
Time is now  
Opeth, «Dirge For November»_

  
Началось все с того, что они в очередной раз поругались. Точнее, ругаться начал Рафаэль, Маллос же в ответ на каждое обвинение то фыркал ехидно, то улыбался, белозубо скалясь, то откровенно смеялся. А в ответ на особо длинную тираду, что он-де шляется черт-те где и спит черт-те с кем, демон расхохотался. Смеялся он долго, а когда закончил, произнес сакраментальное:  
— Но ты же не ревнуешь, Рейф.  
Рафаэль рявкнул в ответ что-то обидное на каком-то из многочисленных известных ему языков, сам даже не поняв, на каком, хлопнул дверью и «удалился в ночь».  
А самое досадное — и поговорить-то не с кем о том, что с ним творится. Не с самим же Маллосом, честное слово! Тот лишь смеялся в ответ да колкости говорил. Не всегда, правда, бывало, и на него находило что-то такое, чему Рафаэль не знал названия. Но сегодня был не тот случай. Досаждать Саре и Гудвину своими постельными проблемами — последнее дело, они и так-то еле привыкли к тому, что Маллос теперь с ним, или он — с Маллосом, неважно. Кроме того, сколько можно плакаться в жилетку женщине, с которой почти… Жаль, что так у них ничего и не вышло, не мучился бы сейчас с этим несносным демоном, да и с самим собой тоже.  
Захудалый бар в двух кварталах от их апартаментов. Первой же мыслью было — Маллос бы и на порог такого заведения не ступил, ну да он не Маллос, значит, ему можно. Пить не хотелось. Хотелось выть. От того, что дурак, от того, что связался с тем, к кому ближе чем на длину клинка подходить не стоило, от того, что… В общем, еще чуть-чуть, и разрыдается от жалости к себе.  
Темнокожий бармен молча окинул его оценивающим взглядом, молча налил джина и молча поставил на стойку перед его носом. Рафаэль посмотрел на стопку, потом на бармена, Тот кивнул. Рафаэль поморщился и опрокинул пойло в себя. Дрянь дрянью, но сойдет. Тут же перед его носом появилась еще одна порция джина.  
— За счет заведения, — пояснил бармен. — Вид у тебя поганый, парень. Что, баба бросила?  
— Нет еще, — буркнул в ответ Рафаэль. От мысли, что Маллос и на самом деле может его бросить, стало совсем не по себе.  
— Ну, значит, поругался, крепко поругался. Ты б себя видел только, покойники краше бывают.  
Вторая стопка пошла уже лучше. Сам джин лучше не стал, но какая, к черту, разница…  
— Поругался, — ответил Рафаэль. — Налей еще. Деньги есть, буянить не буду, обещаю.  
Бармен опять кивнул. Налил. Выть Рейфу хотелось все так же.  
— Шел бы домой, раз поругался, а не глаза заливал, — в голосе бармена отчетливо слышался ямайский акцент. — Ждет тебя, небось.  
— Не ждет, — мотнул головой Рафаэль. — Вообще не заметит, что меня нет.  
Еще одна порция. Редкостная дрянь, Маллос от такого бы…  
  
_Красное вино. Безумно дорогое, но демон себе и не такое может позволить, на то он и демон. Рафаэль смотрит вопросительно, а Маллос протягивает ему полный бокал. Улыбается. Рафаэль качает головой, отказываясь — он же не пьет. Рубиновая жидкость от движения демона перетекает через край, ему на пальцы. Маллос смеется и делает глоток. А потом — подходит к Рафаэлю и целует его в губы, приоткрывая их языком, и делится с ним этим глотком. Первым за четыреста лет.  
_  
Еще две порции Рейф пьет молча.  
— Хорошо же она должна была тебя зацепить, приятель, что ты так мучаешься.  
«Она». Не забывать про «она». Не поймет же ведь.  
— Угу.  
— А чего поругались-то? Да так, что она тебя за дверь выставила.  
Вот любопытный-то… «Ты сам хотел поговорить с кем-то, Рейф. Ну, вот тебе кто-то, говори».  
— Да не выставляла она меня. Я сам ушел.  
— Понятно…  
Рафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Понятно ему, как же. Это он тогда не думал, а сейчас его грызет что-то противное, на совесть не похожее, но немногим лучше. Вряд ли, конечно, Маллос будет скучать один, совсем нет, найдет кого-нибудь на ночь моментально. Что, собственно, и стало основным пунктом их ссоры. «Не вашей, Рейф. Это ты на него орал. А ведь он тебе сотню раз говорил, что он — демон. И чего ты ждал?»  
— Знаешь, а я ведь не хотел уходить, — Рафаэль сам заговорил с барменом. Тот посмотрел на него и уселся напротив по ту сторону стойки, словно приглашая к дальнейшему разговору. — Я думал, мы поорем и успокоимся, как всегда. Сам виноват, не надо было психовать.  
— А чего орал-то? — бармен по-птичьи наклонил голову, рассматривая уже не очень трезвого Рафаэля. Опыт общения с пьяными страдальцами, видимо. Надо смотреть, чтобы клиент ненароком не отрубился прямо на стойке.  
— Мне не нравится, что… она… делает. Хотя меня предупреждали, сразу. И я согласился с этим. Не стоило, наверное. Или стоило принять это. А я вот… пью.  
  
_Которая их встреча? Рафаэль не помнит, сбился со счета. Маллос улыбается. Рафаэлю нравится эта улыбка, и демон это прекрасно знает. Он вообще много чего знает о Рафаэле, и особенно — о его желаниях. Поэтому Рафаэль и продолжает приходить. Здесь он может не думать ни о чем. Он никогда не остается, не оставался раньше, но сегодня — ему хочется. «Я хочу быть с тобой, Маллос». Он произносит это вслух, а тот даже не удивляется. «Да. Только помни, что я демон». Рафаэль это помнит. Всегда. И он остается. На ночь, на неделю… На вечность. Постоянно помня о том, что такое Маллос. Ему кажется, что он это принял._  
  
— Ее… любовники. Я даже не знаю, есть ли они, может, просто дразнит. Надоело. Всегда смеется в ответ, или…  
  
_«Ты ревнуешь, Рейф?» Серебристо-голубые глаза с танцующими в них искорками. Красиво. Он вообще красивый, для Рафаэля, во всяком случае. «Нет, не ревную». Рафаэль подхватывает Маллоса на руки — он легкий совсем. Целует, чтобы стереть с его губ чужой вкус, который он, увы, знает. «Не ревную, нет». Маллос обхватывает его ногами за пояс, и Рафаэль несет его в их спальню. «Не ревную…»_  
  
— Ревнуешь, значит. А может, она на самом деле тебя дразнит. Женщины… Ты б поговорил с ней, приятель, спокойно только, без криков.  
— Поговоришь тут… Когда тебе на все отвечают: «Но ты же не ревнуешь», и смеются. И вот как?  
Бармен налил Рафаэлю еще джина. Потом налил себе.  
— Да вот так. Говоришь, она тебя предупреждала, значит, было о чем. Да с чего ты вообще взял, что у нее кто-то есть?  
— Ну раньше же были! — рявкнул Рафаэль, поморщился при виде джина — хватит бы уже, но выпил и это. — Были! И я знаю!  
  
_«Ты… с кем-то был?» Можно не спрашивать, на самом деле, тем более, не спрашивать, с кем именно. Вашиста всегда оставляет за собой шлейф сладко-острого парфюма, одного и того же, редкое постоянство. «Был, и что? Нас разве связывает что-то большее, чем просто секс?» О ком он так? О Вашисте — или о нем самом? Спросить Рафаэль не решается. Ответить себе же на этот вопрос он не решился до сих пор._  
  
— Раньше… То раньше, приятель. Вот только не говори мне сейчас, что ты сам — ангел, только крылья в стирке, не поверю. У нее наверняка тоже есть повод на тебя обижаться, нет разве?  
— Да не знаю я, есть или нет! — заорал в ответ Рафаэль. И добавил, уже совсем тихо: — Я даже не знаю, зачем я там остаюсь…  
  
_С Сарой все было и просто, и сложно. Они оба ходили кругами, так и не решаясь сделать первый шаг. Рафаэль еще сравнивал всех женщин с Микико, Сара же… Как она сама призналась позже, ей не хотелось лишаться дружбы из-за сиюминутного глупого желания. Не такого уж глупого, и не настолько сиюминутного, но как друг Сара была бесконечно дорога ему. Смог бы он оставаться с ней, как с любимой? Рафаэль не знал._  
  
От звонка мобильного Рафаэль чуть не подскочил. Принял вызов, не глядя.  
— Да. Да… Ты? Да я не… Тут, в баре. Недалеко. Не знаю, — прикрыл трубку ладонью и спросил шепотом название. Бармен рассмеялся: — «У Берни».  
— «У Берни», это… Знаешь, да? Хорошо, — и нажал на кнопку сброса.  
Бармен забрал со стойки бутылку.  
— Ну вот видишь, а ты «не знаю, не ждет, найдет другого». Тебя вот нашла, — он снова рассмеялся. — Везучий ты, приятель, всем бы таких женщин.  
Еще один звонок раздался через десять минут. Рафаэль ответил «иду», оставил на стойке двадцатку. Протянул бармену руку — тот ее пожал.  
— Заходи как-нибудь еще, приятель.  
Рафаэль кивнул.  
Бармен высунулся из дверей — посмотреть, что же там за женщина. Женщину не увидел, зато увидел машину — при виде «Праулера» у него слегка отпала челюсть. «Везучий. Определенно. Ну, удачи тебе. Надеюсь, что я прав».  
— Маллос, я… — Рафаэль старался не смотреть на демона, и уж тем более не дышать в его сторону.  
— Что — «я», Рейф? Психанул, сбежал, даже слушать меня не стал? Так я все это слышал уже, — Маллос сам смотрел на дорогу, а не на Рафаэля. — Иногда я думаю, что зря сделал тебя своим любовником.  
— Ты… Ну хочешь, я совсем уйду? — пробубнил Рафаэль себе под нос, но Маллос его услышал.  
— Не говори чушь, Рейф. Не хочу я этого. Ты напился. Протрезвеешь, тогда поговорим.  
— Поговорим?  
— Да, Рафаэль.  
Эту мягкую интонацию и улыбку в голосе он прекрасно знал. Маллос не злился, ни капли. И Рафаэлем называл обычно только… только в постели, выдыхая его имя.  
— Останови.  
В голову пришла шальная мысль, трезвым такое бы не придумал.  
— Что?  
Маллос покосился на него и свернул на обочину. И без того большие глаза распахнулись еще шире. Он даже рот приоткрыл, когда Рафаэль подался вперед и поцеловал его.  
— Рейф, ад и преисподняя! — Маллос смеялся и отфыркивался. — Что, во имя всего темного, ты пил? Жуть же какая-то!  
— Джин, — Рафаэль тоже рассмеялся. — Скажи мне, я совсем дурак?  
Маллос фыркнул, облизнулся. Дернул его за прядь волос.  
— Еще какой! Все, домой.  
«Праулер» рыкнул мотором и тронулся с места.  


***

  
  
— Рейф! Осто… м-м-м…  
Вопль протеста был заглушен поцелуем. Чего Рафаэлю стоило не прижать Маллоса к стене еще в лифте, лучше даже не думать. Впрочем, думать и не получалось, под таким-то взглядом. Рафаэлю казалось, что прозрачные глаза видят его насквозь, каждое желание, самое тайное, самое запретное. Что же, Маллос сам так хотел этого, а если демон чего-то хочет… кто он такой, чтобы ему отказывать?  
— Рафаэль…  
Рубашка? Была. Футболка? Тоже. Джинсы? Туда же. Цепочку и браслет можно оставить, пожалуй. Рафаэль тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с лица волосы, и тут же был пойман за них и притянут ближе.  
— Не смей останавливаться.  
  
_— Не останавливайся…  
Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он просто сойдет с ума, никогда еще не было — так. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй словно ток, его нервы — провода, а Маллос, бестия, дразнит его, опять, будто знает, что еще немного, и он получит, наконец, Бессмертного в полное свое владение. Знает. Должен знать.  
— Маллос…  
Демон не отвечает, да и на что тут отвечать, на рваный вдох и выдох сквозь сжатые зубы? Или все-таки отвечает, притягивая Рафаэля за волосы и выдыхая в приоткрытый рот одно слово — «мой».  
— Да… — беспомощно отзывается тот, теряя остатки рассудка под этими руками, от близости этого тела.  
— Да, — шепчет Маллос и накрывает губы Рафаэля своими._  
  
Маллос завязал ему глаза, и привязал руки к изголовью постели. Рафаэль сначала попытался выкрутить запястья из хитрого узла, но у него так ничего и не вышло.  
— Тихо, дорогой, не дергайся и не бойся. Плохо не будет, обещаю, — раздался шепот у самого уха. Маллос, черт бы тебя побрал! ..  
— Развяжи меня! — потребовал Рафаэль.  
Демон в ответ только усмехнулся.  
— Ну нет, мой дорогой. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Холодные потрескавшиеся губы коснулись сначала шеи Рафаэля, потом груди. Маллос обвел языком один сосок, прикусил его — Рафаэль дернулся, натягивая веревки над головой, выгнулся навстречу демону, простонал:  
— Развяжи меня…  
Маллос снова усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Просто продолжил целовать Рафаэля, теперь уже живот, прикусывая ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу. Оставил языком длинный влажный след и подул на него. Рафаэль вздрогнул и уже прорычал:  
— Развяжи меня! — он хотел обнять Маллоса, почувствовать его жар своей кожей, но демон лишь засмеялся в ответ. Рафаэль снова дернул веревки: — Хотя бы повязку сними… Хочу видеть тебя…  
Пусть Рафаэль ничего не видел, но улыбку в низком чуть хриплом голосе слышал прекрасно.  
— Так не терпится, дорогой? Что ж, Рейф, это даже хорошо. Потому что я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, когда буду тебя трахать. Тебе же это нравится, правда? И нет, — Маллос провел кончиками пальцев ему по ребрам, чуть щекоча. — Я тебя не развяжу. Потому что хочу быть сверху.  
Рафаэль облизал пересохшие губы:  
— Ага… понял.  
Маллос коснулся губами его щеки.  
— Хороший мальчик… Как же ты нравишься мне таким, когда сам хочешь этого.  
Он развязал широкую черную ленту, закрывавшую глаза Рафаэля, и поцеловал, жадно, почти грубо, словно желая выпить его до дна. Потом оборвал поцелуй и дотронулся пальцем до его губ. К удивлению Маллоса, тот поймал палец ртом и слегка прикусил. Демон удивился еще больше, когда Рафаэль снова прогнулся под ним.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до меня.  
Маллос улыбался, едва прикасаясь к коже Рафаэля, вычерчивал пальцами узоры по рукам, по ребрам, по животу, дразнил легкими как перышко ласками.  
— Ты мой, Рафаэль, знаешь об этом? Ты только мой…  
Рафаэль втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и на выдохе прозвучало:  
— Да. Твой раб.  
Глаза Маллоса сверкнули желтым.  
— Никогда! — он снова впился в рот Рафаэля, зло и больно, кусая до крови и позволяя кусаться в ответ. — Никогда, слышишь? Ты не мой раб, Рафаэль. Мой любовник, мой спутник, — еще один долгий поцелуй. — Мой… любимый.  
Рафаэль опять рванулся в веревках, натягивая их до боли в запястьях.  
— Развяжи меня, пожалуйста, Маллос, дай мне…  
— Не в этот раз, — лицо демона было совсем рядом. — Сейчас мы играем по моим правилам, Рейф. А теперь побудь хорошим мальчиком еще немного и раздвинь ноги.  
«Ад и все его пытки…»  
Рафаэль зажмурился и попробовал расслабиться, когда его коснулись влажные скользкие пальцы. «Боже…» Маллос мягко поцеловал его, успокаивая и давая возможность привыкнуть к вторжению. Когда он дернулся и застонал от очередного движения внутри, демон остановился.  
Рафаэль заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Маллоса. Его взгляд встретился с потемневшими от желания глазами, в глубине которых танцевало пламя.  
— Рафаэль… все хорошо. Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
— Я не… — Рафаэль вздрогнул и выгнулся, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы, голова моталась по подушке. — Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Маллос… — он уже почти скулил в надежде, что демон все же поймет, что ему хочется — нужно — большего. Но Маллос не спешил и явно был доволен тем, что делал с Рафаэлем, и тем, как тот реагировал.  
— Ты сейчас просто воплощенный разврат, Рафаэль, — тихий смешок. — Посмотри на меня, дорогой.  
Это было слишком сложно, но как-то у Рафаэля получилось. Маллос тоже смотрел на него, и в этом взгляде было чистое, обжигающее желание. Слишком сильное, чтобы ему сопротивляться.  
— Хочу тебя, Рафаэль.  
— Тогда возьми меня, — беззвучно.  
Маллос вошел в него одним движением, с каким-то почти звериным рыком. Ритм, в котором он брал Рафаэля, был резким и рваным. Маллос не отводил от него взгляда, будто хотел отпечатать себе на сетчатке, как тот ловит воздух открытым ртом, как запрокидывает голову при особо сильных толчках.  
— Такой красивый… Мой… всегда, навсегда… — Маллос толкнулся еще глубже, заставляя Рафаэля застонать и вцепиться связанными руками в изголовье кровати. — Мой, только мой…  
Рафаэль выгнулся со стоном:  
— Да…  
Все связные мысли, которые еще оставались у него в голове, уступили место похоти и страсти, остались только ощущения: обжигающих движений внутри, рук, ласкающих его тело, рта, целующего и ловящего стоны. Рафаэль рванул руки еще раз, изо всех сил — и веревка наконец лопнула. Он вцепился в спину Маллоса, прижал его к себе, обхватил его бедра ногами… Маллос опять рыкнул и вошел так глубоко, как только мог, теряя контроль над собой, заставляя Рафаэля стонать в голос, оставлять на его спине следы от пальцев и кричать его имя.  


***

  
  
Такой силы оргазма Рафаэль не испытывал, наверное, никогда. Сознание возвращалось медленно и нехотя. Что-то задело его плечо, и он обернулся. Маллос довольно потянулся и скользнул по нему взглядом бездонных светлых глаз.  
— Знал бы я раньше… — протянул он. — Думаю, я буду связывать тебя чаще, Рейф. Тебе это крышу сносит, как я смотрю.  
— Да неужели? — Рафаэль погладил Маллоса по высокой скуле, потом по брови. — Это мне-то?  
— Ну да, — демон поцеловал его в нос и рассмеялся. — Тебе, кому же еще. Ты бы только знал, как мне это нравится.  
Рафаэль рассмеялся в ответ и тоже потянулся.  
— Ага. По-моему, нам надо в душ. Мне так уж точно надо, — он провел по засыхающему на животе семени. Маллос остановил его руку, поймал губами палец и облизал.  
— Могу вылизать тебя всего, дорогой.  
Одной этой фразы Рафаэлю хватило, чтобы у него встало.  
  
— Ты это сделаешь?  
— А то нет, — демон дотянулся до его уха, лизнул мочку и потянул зубами серьгу.  
Рафаэль издал звук, похожий одновременно и на стон, и на рык, перевернул демона на спину, прижал к матрасу всем весом и завел ему руки за голову.  
— Потом, дорогой. Сейчас мы сыграем по моим правилам. И это я буду трахать тебя. Пока ты не отрубишься.  
Маллос улыбнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы, в светлых глазах заплясали серебряные искры. Он лизнул Рейфа в приоткрытый рот и произнес:  
— Сделай это, пожалуйста, дорогой.  


***

  
  
Они валялись на кровати, дурачась, щекоча друг друга, иногда целуясь — короткими быстрыми поцелуями, сил продолжать этот марафон у них не осталось. Хотя, может быть, их не осталось только у Рафаэля, кто его знает, этого демона? На столике рядом остывал кофе в большой чашке. Все демоны больные до кофе, Рафаэль теперь это знал. И Маллос не был исключением. Вот и сейчас он мягко отстранил его от себя и подхватил со столика чашку. Устроился, опираясь спиной на подушки и вытянув перед собой ноги, чем тут же и воспользовался Рафаэль.  
— Рейф. Мою ногу как подушку ты еще не использовал. Осторожнее, а то оболью. Ты спать не хочешь?  
Такое настроение Маллоса Рафаэль любил. Расслабленное, спокойное, даже разговаривал тот иначе, без вечных своих колкостей. Правда, его привычное состояние могло вернуться в любую секунду. А может, и нет. Но пока Рафаэль наслаждался моментом. От кожи Маллоса пахло мускусом и пряностями — его собственный запах, который не могли перебить даже постоянная боль и неделя без душа. Рафаэль погладил демона по колену.  
  
_Одуряющий мускусный запах, которым пропитался «Ровер». От него некуда деться, он раздражает, почти осязаемо царапает кожу. Маллос сидит, вцепившись побелевшими от боли пальцами в приборную панель, ведет их к цели, а Рафаэль не может сейчас думать ни о чем, кроме запаха. Мускус, пряности, какая-то трава, это пробивается даже сквозь запах пота, которым разит и от Маллоса, и от него самого, и смесь эта становится совершенно невыносимой._  
  
И все-таки он задремал. Проснулся от того, что Маллос перебирал его длинные, еще влажные после душа волосы, распутывая прядки. Раньше Рафаэль и не подумал бы о том, что спокойно уснет рядом со своим главным врагом. Но все меняется, и он тоже изменился. В какую именно сторону, он не думал.  
— Снилось что-то? — Маллос почувствовал, что Рафаэль больше не спит.  
Бессмертный повернулся так, чтобы видеть его — тот все еще держал в руках чашку.  
— Угу. Ты уже допьешь свой кофе?  
— Давно допил, — Маллос улыбнулся. — Я тебя не хотел будить. Что тебе снилось?  
Рафаэль поднял голову с бедра демона, давая возможность поставить пустую чашку, а потом схватил за талию, притянул к себе и обнял.  
— То, повторения чего я бы не хотел. Слушай, я… Да, я знаю, что все это правда — теперь знаю, чувствовать себя идиотом мне это не мешает. Но… то, что ты сказал, «любовник, спутник» — это правда?  
Маллос хмыкнул. Что это могло значить, Рафаэль не понял и переспросил еще раз.  
— Я… я просто не знаю, что делаю здесь. Твоя игрушка, да. Желанная добыча. И это я не могу без тебя, Маллос. Ты сказал: «Разве нас связывает что-то большее, чем просто секс». Про кого ты так сказал?  
Маллос недовольно фыркнул и попытался вывернуться из крепко державших его рук. Не вышло. Или он не очень-то и хотел, сила у него все-таки была нечеловеческой.  
— Скажи мне, Маллос.  
— Любовник, спутник… Только это не все, что я сказал, Рафаэль. Ты пропустил самое главное. Хотя я не удивляюсь этому, — демон хихикнул. — Удивительно, что ты вообще что-то услышал. А что до секса… Рейф, даже если бы ничего больше не связывало, разве ты ушел бы?  
— Не знаю, — Рафаэль отпустил Маллоса и уселся, скрестив ноги. Неосознанно повторил его любимую позу. — Ты же меня держишь, и сексом — тоже. Мне не с чем сравнить. Не с кем. То, что было, было слишком давно. А с тобой можно не думать, вообще ни о чем не думать.  
— В этом ты весь, — Маллос поднялся с постели, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Рафаэля взял со столика чашку и покачал ею в воздухе. — Схожу еще сварю.  
  
_С Маллосом можно не думать. Просто не хочется. Он демон, но насколько с ним все проще: он не ищет трудностей, он не задает лишних вопросов. Иногда их встречи лишь ради секса, иногда Рафаэлю хочется большего, иногда демону. Иногда Рафаэль спит в постели Маллоса. Та высшая степень доверия, которую он себе позволяет. Иногда он жалеет, что тот снова стал демоном. Вспоминает, что только в смертном видел настоящего Маллоса, а не его демоническую маску. И не замечает, что рядом с ним демон эту маску почти не носит._  
  
— Рейф, — Маллос вернулся. — Ты же не меня боишься, ты себя боишься. Меня-то ты в чем угодно можешь обвинить и что угодно на меня свалить. Даже то, что ты далеко не такой святой, честный и праведный, каким себя представляешь. Поэтому тебе со мной так просто. Ты не боишься быть собой хотя бы здесь.  
— Поэтому ты мне нужен, — задумчиво отозвался Рафаэль. — Не знаю, как так получилось, что ты мне стал нужен до такой степени.  
— Я всегда был нужен, Рафаэль, — Маллос быстро выпил кофе и отставил пустую чашку. — Даже когда ты меня ненавидел. Просто сейчас ты об этом знаешь. И вообще — спи. Ты обещал Саре навестить ее днем, не забыл еще?  
— Угу, — буркнул Рейф.  
Как всегда их разговор закончился ничем, и хорошо, что не ссорой. А ответа на вопрос он так и не получил.  


***

  
  
_Он не успевает, снова не успевает, но в этот раз все куда хуже. Маллос и так еле держался на ногах, а Рафаэль заставляет его вести их дальше, не давая отдыха, словно три часа что-то решат. Он видит, как сжаты пальцы — уже не на приборной панели, а на маленьком термосе. Он чувствует эту нить, протянувшуюся от демона к нему — и к их цели. И когда нить обрывается, Рафаэль еще несколько секунд этого не замечает. Когда понимает это, выруливает «Ровер» на обочину, но… Поздно. Слишком. И он воет в черное небо, как когда-то давно…_  
  
«Боже». Рафаэль открыл глаза — в спальне было почти светло, до рассвета осталось часа два, не больше. «Господи боже, Маллос…» Демон растянулся рядом, заняв собой почти всю кровать: одна рука под головой, вторая — у Рафаэля поперек груди. Вот, оказывается, что его придавило в предыдущем сне. Мелочи это все. Главное, что это сейчас — только сны, ничего больше. На всякий случай Рафаэль потряс его за плечо, просто так, проверить, все ли нормально. Маллос, не просыпаясь, пробурчал в ответ что-то вроде «будешь трахать — не буди». Соблазнительная мысль. Почему бы и нет? Не вышло. Маллос все-таки проснулся и, повернув голову, чтобы видеть Рафаэля, уставился на него сонными глазами.  
— Ну, в чем дело, Рейф? — он зевнул совсем по-кошачьи, потянулся, прогибаясь в спине. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего. Сон поганый.  
— О чем?  
Рафаэль выдохнул, откинулся обратно на подушки. Вот же настырный демон… И не отстанет, пока не узнает. Не первый раз уже.  
— О тебе. Снилось, что я не успел… Что ты… Что ты умер. Когда снова стал смертным. По моей вине.  
Маллос слушал его с полуулыбкой, явно думая о чем-то своем.  
— А ведь не так давно ты хотел моей смерти, Рейф. Что произошло? Я не верю в любовь, мой дорогой, по крайней мере, в такую, как у смертных. Так в чем дело?  
«А ведь ты врешь». Но вслух Рафаэль этого не сказал.  
— Наверное, в том, что я на самом деле чувствую себя виноватым. После всего, что произошло с нами… с тобой. Не знаю, Маллос. И… Ты можешь не верить в любовь, но мне — это не мешает.  
Демон только хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
_***_  
  
— Ты весь в шерсти, — заявил прямо с порога Маллос и недовольно скривился.  
— Твой тезка постарался, между прочим. Откуда у черного кота белая шерсть, хотел бы я знать? — джинсы Рафаэля после общения с котом Сары пребывали в плачевном состоянии. Маллос-младший обтерся об них, как только мог, не помог даже ролик от пуха, которым Сара попыталась счистить шерсть.  
Демон дернул носом, принюхиваясь. На его лице появилась привычная гадкая ухмылка.  
— Я смотрю, девочки нашли общий язык… и другие части тела.  
Рафаэль понял, что Маллос догадался о Вашисте и закатил глаза.  
— Пошляк.  
Он стянул джинсы и футболку, на которой тоже была вездесущая кошачья шерсть, и бросил их там, где стоял. Лишний раз поддеть Маллоса, ненавидящего беспорядок, не помешает. Тот скорчил еще одну недовольную гримасу.  
Убирать вещи придется самому, Рафаэль это прекрасно знал, Маллос и пальцем не пошевелит. Но сейчас ему этого не хотелось совершенно. А хотелось — растянуться на их огромной постели, сгрести в охапку невыносимого демона и долго-долго не отпускать. Вашисте он теперь будет должен. По крайней мере, постарается больше не ревновать.  
  
_— Без-на-де-жен, — Вашиста смотрит на него с нескрываемым презрением. — Я не знаю, что он в тебе нашел. Хотя я его никогда не понимала.  
О ком говорит демоница, Рафаэль даже не спрашивает, и так понятно. Но — Маллос что-то в нем нашел? О чем она? А Вашиста продолжала говорить, помешивая кофе в большой чашке — привычки с Маллосом у них, оказывается, похожие.  
— Он давно тебя хотел. Он тебя получил. Скажи спасибо за это своему учителю и своей ненаглядной Микико. Хорошая сделка, не правда ли, Бессмертный? Как жаль, что они не учли того, что ты сам влипнешь в Маллоса по уши. А ты влип. И он — в тебя.  
— Он не верит в любовь, — отозвался Рафаэль. — В «ту, которая у людей».  
— Не верит, это правда, — кивнула Вашиста. — Но любить умеет, хоть и очень по-своему.  
— Я уже догадался… — Рафаэль не хотел разговаривать об этом с Вашистой, но деваться ему было некуда. — Пока он был смертным…  
— Вообще-то он и был смертным, когда-то. Но я не об этом. Тебе повезло, Рафаэль Кейн, не представляешь даже, насколько.  
— В чем?  
— С кем. С ним. Сам поймешь._  
  
Маллос все-таки пришел в спальню. Уселся на край постели, к Рафаэлю даже не повернулся.  
— Ты говорил с Вашистой? О чем?  
— О тебе, — скрывать не было смысла.  
— И что же она тебе сказала?  
Раздражение в голосе Маллоса слишком уж явное. Хорошо хоть не злится, хотя до его злости — один шаг, одно неправильное слово, которым может стать что угодно.  
— Ничего такого, о чем я сам не догадывался. Кроме одного, наверное… Это правда, что ты не умеешь ревновать?  
Вопрос оказался правильным. Маллос повернулся, и в глазах у него сверкнули знакомые серебряные искры.  
— Правда, — демон довольно улыбнулся. — Жаль, Вашисте ты не нравишься. Я хотел бы с вами обоими. Нет, Сару не хочу я, хоть и знаю, что уж она-то не откажется.  
— Развратник, — пробурчал Рафаэль.  
Маллос расхохотался.  


***

  
  
Маллос ему нужен. Да, наверное, демон прав: он всегда был нужен Рафаэлю. Не так, как нужны вода или пища, но так, как нужна вызывающая привыкание отрава, кислота, разъедающая вены. Тот, на кого можно свалить свое чувство вины, свою злость, ненависть, то, что не получается изменить. Маллос неизменно рядом, как был всегда — на шаг впереди, в двух шагах за спиной, враг ли, любовник ли… Всегда рядом. Бессмертный, как сам Рафаэль, или это Рафаэль бессмертен, как Маллос. Обреченные быть вместе.  
Можно, наверное, было бы назвать эту зависимость стокгольмским синдромом, только вот Рафаэль пришел и остается по своей воле. И уйти он может в любой момент, Маллос его не держит. Отрава это, похлеще опиума, и Рафаэлю она нужна. Бывает так, когда всю жизнь принимаешь крошечные порции яда, привыкаешь к нему, и уже не можешь без него. Маллос — такой яд. Демон, чудовище, адская тварь, и не скрывает этого. И не меняется. Наверное, не изменится никогда, разве что снова станет смертным. Но не к смертному Рафаэля тянуло, не к смертному он пришел, чтобы остаться, возможно, навсегда… или на предел терпения Маллоса. А оно у демона бесконечное.  
  
_— Ты не меня любишь, — сказано без вечной издевки в голосе. Не обвинение, просто констатация факта.  
Рафаэль удивлен и не знает, что на это ответить. Первое, что приходит в голову, это глупое:  
— А кого же тогда?  
Маллос усмехается, качает головой.  
— Вы такие смешные, люди. Не меня, Рейф. Ты придумал себе мой образ, вот его ты и любишь. Но не меня такого, какой я есть. Но люди все так любят. Или почти все. Вы создаете себе образ и пытаетесь под него переделать человека. Вот и все.  
Рафаэль не понимает. Какой образ? А Маллос улыбается своей ядовитой улыбочкой, которую Рафаэль так не любит, рассматривает его так, будто он какая-то диковинка, бабочка под стеклом или занятная зверушка. Видит он, что ли, что Рафаэль просто не понимает, о чем речь, потому что поднимается и берет его за руку. Ведет к большому зеркалу в их спальне.  
— Смотри. Кого ты видишь?  
— Тебя. Себя. Я должен видеть что-то еще? — Рафаэль обнимает Маллоса за плечи.  
— И все же, Рейф — кого? — тот не отстает. Что он хочет слышать?  
— Двух людей. Двух мужчин. Маллоса и Рафаэля.  
Что еще-то?  
А Маллос хохочет в ответ, зло и нехорошо. И в одно мгновение — меняется. Теперь Рафаэль держит в объятиях адскую тварь с рогами и огненными глазами. Улыбка сейчас — оскал, и верхняя губа обнажает острые длинные клыки. Рафаэль вздрагивает, но рук не разжимает. Не потому, что ему известно — Маллос ждет этого. Просто он и так знает, что Маллос такое.  
— Теперь я вижу демона. Что это меняет? — Рафаэль гладит адскую тварь по плечам, по спине, чувствует под рубашкой что-то, похожее на крылья. Может, это они и есть? У демонов ведь тоже могут быть крылья… Потом спросит, когда-нибудь, не сейчас.  
— Я тебя люблю, тебя. Демон ты, нет ли, неважно. Тебя. Любого.  
Маллос меняется снова, сам рассматривает себя в зеркале. Шрам над губой так и остался, еще с той драки у бара. Почему-то тело его воспроизвело. Маллос об этом не думает.  
— Твое счастье, Рейф, что я сам ненавижу свою демоническую форму. А есть такие, кто ее любит… Ответь мне, если бы я остался демоном снаружи, ты бы меня любил?  
Рафаэль смеется, целует темноволосый затылок и снова обнимает его.  
— Любил бы… Это все равно — ты. Но… так ты лучше выглядишь.  
Маллос тоже смеется в ответ.  
— Лесть, о, Рейф, как я люблю лесть! Ну, да ты сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, конечно._  
  
Когда это было? Три месяца назад? Больше? Рафаэль потерял счет времени. После этого разговора Маллос исчез. Ничего не сказал, оставил Рафаэлю ключи от апартаментов, ключи от «Праулера» — и пропал. С того дня злосчастный бар «У Берни» стал для Бессмертного привычным местом. Возвращаться домой… смысла он в этом видел мало. Домом называть апартаменты не получалось, там не было самого главного. Там оставался запах, которым пропиталось все — мускус и пряности с травяной примесью. Там оставалась черная шелковая рубашка, небрежно брошенная на кресло в их последнюю ночь вместе. Но того, кто делал это жилище домом, там не осталось. Демоны в аду и на Земле, наверное, джигу от счастья отплясывали: как же, охотник про них забыл совсем. Пусть скажут спасибо своему Повелителю.  
Он все отдал бы сейчас даже за их постоянные ссоры, за глумливую улыбочку и вечное: «Но ты же не ревнуешь, Рейф». Но этого не было. Молчание сотового тоже стало привычным. Всегда рядом, как думалось когда-то. Привычный, неизменный, враг-друг-любовник-любимый. Адская тварь. Чем угодно расплатился бы, чтобы быть рядом. Знать и ждать все же проще, чем… вот так. Ни слова, ни записки, ни звонка — ничего. За последнее время Рафаэль успел перебрать сотню причин исчезновения Маллоса: от абсурдных до самых жутких. И чем дальше, тем мрачнее приходили мысли.  
  
_Тепло кожи под руками, мягкость волос, низкий бархатный голос, улыбка — слишком солнечная для такого темного создания, одуряющий запах… Только во сне, а наяву все та же привычная жизнь, которая была до, и которая теперь кажется пустой. Неправильной. Любовь — это отрава, кислота в крови, тяжелый наркотик, вызывающий привыкание. И ломку не снять ни алкоголем, тем более, что напиться до отключки у Рафаэля не получалось никогда, ни охотой — сейчас даже она кажется бессмысленной, ни медитацией. Просто дождаться, когда переломает, и начать забывать о том, что было. О том, что вообще что-то было. Время лечит, наверное, и это вылечит. Когда-нибудь. Когда перестанут сниться глаза цвета предгрозового неба. Когда перестанет слышаться смех, когда перестанет казаться знакомой любая невысокая фигура в черном. Любовь это болезнь, которая когда-нибудь пройдет. Надо только подождать._  


***

  
  
В доме кто-то был. «Кто-то». Любимый бит, небрежно брошенный на пуфик в прихожей плащ, тяжелый запах крепких сигарет и полупустая бутылка вина.  
— Мразь, — пробубнил Рафаэль себе под нос. — Вот же мразь…  
Он опять весь вечер просидел в этом чертовом баре, и желание у него было только одно — завалиться на кровать и отключиться. Дрянной день, дрянной вечер и предполагалась такая же дрянная ночь в компании либо кошмаров, либо низкопробной порнографии. Кошмары в голове, порнография на экране. Он уже перестал надеяться, ждать, искать. И тут… Почему именно сегодня? Как же ему хотелось перестать любить эту тварь, на возвращение которой он уже не рассчитывал. Совсем немного не хватило, чтобы перестать. А он вернулся. Да еще так.  
— Какая же ты тварь, Маллос, — это Рафаэль произнес громче. И хотя самого демона нигде не было видно, он был уверен, что тот все слышит, даже за оглушающей музыкой. Ответа не последовало.  
Маллос обнаружился в его… в их спальне. Растянулся на постели, как и раньше, разбросав по полу вещи. Своего тела он не смущался никогда, это Рафаэль прекрасно знал, но сейчас то, что он видел, —, а точнее, кто — не вызывало никаких чувств, кроме злости.  
— Ненавижу тебя. Зачем ты вернулся?  
Маллос приподнялся на локте, смерил его ледяным взглядом.  
— Я, знаешь ли, тоже рад тебя видеть, дорогой. И это мой дом, если ты не забыл. Ну же, что стоишь? Сделай то, чего так хочется.  
«Скотина. Думает, что ему все можно». Стоило бы развернуться и уйти, но Рафаэлю не этого хотелось. И Маллос это знал. Он слишком хорошо знал Бессмертного, и пользовался этим.  
  
_— Рафаэль… — на выдохе. Маллос уклоняется от поцелуев, кусает его за плечо. — Сделай уже, ну!  
Рафаэль пытается обнять Маллоса, удержать, но тот выворачивается, отталкивает от себя руки, снова отстраняется от поцелуя.  
— Рейф! — он уже почти рычит от досады, толкает Рафаэля на постель и прижимает за плечи. — Или ты, или я сам это с тобой сделаю! Я так хочу. Слышишь?  
— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — отвечает Рафаэль.  
Маллос стонет и падает на спину, закатывая глаза.  
— Как мне это надоело… Я устал от этого, Рейф! От твоего щенячьего обожания, от твоего щенячьего взгляда, от твоего «я сделаю тебе больно»! — Маллос говорит зло, с вызовом в голосе. — Почему я должен просить тебя? Да еще о том, чего я хочу, а? Ра…  
Рафаэль не дает ему договорить. В голове остается единственная мысль. «Сам напросился». Он зажимает Маллосу рот ладонью, и грубо, резко толкается в его тело. От того, как Маллос выгибается под ним, Рафаэля срывает окончательно, и ему уже плевать, больно демону или нет.  
Потом… Маллос смотрит на него своим сытым кошачьим взглядом, довольный настолько, что хочется подсунуть ему лимон. У него искусаны губы, у Рафаэля разодрана спина, но им обоим сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
— Почему я должен каждый раз тебя злить, Рейф? — Маллос дергает его за прядь волос. — Неужели в тебе совсем нет страсти?  
Не стоило переворачиваться на спину, демон от души — или что у него там вместо — ее располосовал.  
— Есть, как видишь. Но я от нее отвык.  
— Привыкай снова, дорогой._  
  
— Дрянь. Мразь. Ненавижу.  
Рафаэль говорил едва слышным шепотом, но где-то в глубине зарождалась самая настоящая истерика. Это Маллос тоже почувствовал. И тихо рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Так ведь намного проще, Рафаэль, когда тебе есть, кого обвинить. Когда тебе есть, на кого злиться. Ты ведь не меня сейчас ненавидишь, разве нет?  
Рафаэль помотал головой. Опять адская тварь права, но лучше от этого не станет. Он со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену. Боль немного отрезвила. Маллос оказался рядом —, а ведь только что валялся на постели. Взгляд у него был серьезным. Он взял руку Рафаэля в свои, осторожно погладил рассаженные костяшки. Под его пальцами кожа затягивалась почти мгновенно.  
— Можешь меня ненавидеть, Рафаэль. Если тебе так проще.  
— Я себя ненавижу. Ты это прекрасно знаешь, — Рафаэль осторожно коснулся высокой скулы, убрал темную прядь со лба Маллоса.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что… я люблю тебя. И не могу перестать. Это… неправильно.  
— Это ты так решил? — Маллос все еще держал его ладонь в своих.  
— Не знаю… — знал. И врал. Себе в первую очередь. — Я… боюсь.  
— Не надо. Я — не скажу. Но ты знаешь все сам. Просто не так, как ты. Не так, как люди.  
И ничего не надо объяснять. И так все понятно, по улыбке, по заплясавшим в глазах серебристым искрам.  
— Ты говорил. Я помню. Черт… Я ненавижу тебя за то, что не могу тебя ненавидеть. Какая же глупость!  
Маллос рассмеялся.  
— Тоже мне, Америку открыл. Ты или думаешь глупости, или говоришь. Или делаешь. Можешь считать меня своей самой большой сделанной глупостью, хуже не будет.  
— Сволочь ты, — уже беззлобно ответил Рафаэль.  
И никуда ему от этой сволочи уже не уйти. Или он только так думает…

  
  
_***_

  
  
То, что Маллос его так просто отпустил, стало для Рафаэля полной неожиданностью. Он думал, что демон будет пытаться его удержать, хоть как-нибудь, любым из способов. Но не представлял, что тот легко отпустит свою добычу… Ответом на «Я ухожу» стала ленивая улыбка довольного, сытого хищника и небрежно брошенное:  
— Иди.  
Чего он хотел, чего добивался? Рафаэль не знал. Не знал, зачем именно ему понадобилось уходить от демона. Причин — не было.  
  
_От холодных, смотрящих сквозь него глаз у Рафаэля внутри сворачивается колючий клубок.  
— Ну и зачем?  
Маллос улыбается, когда задает этот вопрос. Скользит равнодушным взглядом по Рафаэлю, словно знает все, что творится у того в голове лучше, чем он сам.  
— Не знаю. Отпусти.  
Маллос продолжает равнодушно смотреть, все с той же непонятной полуулыбкой. Потом кивает.  
— Иди._  
  
«Иди». Думать, куда именно, надо было до того. Дом, который они купили вместе с Сарой, домом перестал быть с того дня, как там поселилась Вашиста. Сейчас же… Демоница и так его никогда не любила, а уж за своего спутника жизни, пусть и сильно бывшего, вообще голову оторвать может, вероятно, что и в прямом смысле. Проверять это Рафаэлю совершенно не хотелось. Есть, конечно, автобус, и можно отсидеться там, подумать. Подождать. Хоть чего-нибудь.  
  
_Темный город под ними. Маллос любит эти апартаменты, последний этаж дома, построенного в двадцатых каким-то безумным архитектором. С парапета балкона ухмылялась небольшая горгулья, и ее ухмылка чем-то напоминала Рафаэлю самого Маллоса.  
— Ты знал.  
Это прозвучало как обвинение, и Рафаэль ждал какой-то иной реакции. Но Маллос только изогнул аккуратную бровь и пожал плечами.  
— Знал, конечно. Ты думал, я тебя останавливать стану? Или что мне дело до них есть? Нет, дорогой мой, — демон щелкнул зажигалкой, в сумраке вспыхнул оранжевый огонек, а потом замерцала оранжевая же точка. Рафаэль почувствовал тот самый запах, пряный и немного травяной. — Мне нет никакого дела. Мои собра-атья, пф-ф… — Маллос презрительно фыркнул, — Их трудности, не мои, — он оперся спиной на толстое стекло панорамного окна, прикрыл глаза и глубоко затянулся.  
Непонятно почему, но этот ответ, эта издевка в голосе, возмутили Рафаэля до глубины души. Радоваться должен бы, но нет.  
— А ты сам… Сам меня не боишься? Я ведь могу и… — он навис над Маллосом, борясь с желанием вжать того в стекло. — Я же могу решить, что ты мне надоел. Этого ты не боишься?  
Короткий смешок, выдох — еще одно пряное облачко. Легкое прикосновение пальцев к поясу джинсов.  
— Не боюсь, и никогда не боялся. Ну, чего же ты ждешь? — издевка в голосе уже невыносима, и желание заткнуть демона — тоже. А Маллос это чувствует, как всегда чувствует его злость. — Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, Рейф. Ударь меня. Ну или трахни в конце-то концов. Ты же хочешь. Но ты не сделаешь.  
Дразнит. Провоцирует, как всегда, чтобы получить желаемое. Ненасытная адская тварь. И не имеет значения, что именно ему нужно, он не отстанет, пока не получит это. Сдаваться сейчас Рафаэлю не хочется совершенно. И так слишком часто уступает желаниям Маллоса. Не поддаваться и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. В голове пронеслось: «Не сделаешь — сам с тобой так сделаю». Не стоит сейчас рядом с ним оставаться, демон сам слишком зол, Рафаэль видит это по прищуренным глазам, по подрагивающим ноздрям, но почему-то уверен, что Маллос ничего ему не сделает. Он все так же стоит, опираясь спиной на окно, неподвижный, только в пальцах догорает сигарета…  
…А в следующую секунду Рафаэль чувствует под щекой то самое чертово стекло. Сильные пальцы держат его за шею, и вместо мягкого, чуть хриплого голоса — злое шипение, чеканящее слова:  
— Не смей меня злить.  
Краем глаза в отражении Рафаэль видит совершенно спокойное лицо Маллоса, и вот теперь ему страшно. Пальцы соскальзывают с шеи на плечи, и демон с силой нажимает, заставляя Рафаэля прогнуться.  
— Ты только так понимаешь. Только силу. Только ненависть, — злости больше нет, голос такой же спокойный как и лицо в отражении. — Жаль.  
Маллос ничего больше не делает, просто продолжает держать Рафаэля за шею. Выворачиваться бессмысленно, хватка у него мертвая. Рафаэль рвано выдыхает и произносит:  
— Отпусти.  
Маллос убирает руку с почти брезгливым выражением на лице. Смотрит ему в глаза, словно спрашивает: «И что ты намерен делать дальше?»  
Рафаэль опускается на колени. Маллос, конечно же, все сразу понимает. Отступает к парапету и опирается на него спиной и локтями.  
Ему это не нравится, он вообще не понимает, как это может нравиться — делать такое, но продолжает. А Маллос молчит, только выдыхает резче, когда Рафаэль забирает член ртом почти до самого основания, или когда проводит языком по выступающей вене. Он даже кончает молча. Только Рафаэль не видит ни побелевших пальцев, стиснувших край парапета, ни запрокинутой головы.  
Когда Маллос опускается рядом с ним, становится на колено и приподнимает его голову за подбородок, Рафаэль вздрагивает. Когда демон целует его, раскрывая губы языком, он не отвечает. Тогда Маллос с силой отталкивает его так, что он падает спиной на бетонные плиты балкона, и поднимается.  
— А я видел в тебе равного.  
И уходит внутрь, в апартаменты, не оборачиваясь._  


***

  
  
Какого дьявола он вообще забрел в этот район? Пить надо меньше, определенно. Байк остался у бара, а Рафаэль решил прогуляться и немного проветрить голову. Пристрастие к дешевому джину уже отдавало чем-то нездоровым. Он еще и с Берни умудрился поссориться, очередной раз вывалив на него свои душевные терзания. Берни в очередной же раз назвал его идиотом и пообещал лично допинать тело Рафаэля до его «женщины». Он так и не признался, что это не женщина, и не собирался, в общем-то. Да и то, что вел он себя по-идиотски, было правдой. Но принять эту правду мешало задетое самолюбие и переизбыток алкоголя. Идиот. Еще какой.  
В затуманенном алкогольными парами мозгу непрерывно крутились сказанные когда-то Вашистой слова: «Что он в тебе нашел?» и «Тебе повезло. С ним». Вот уж действительно, что нашел-то… «Я видел в тебе равного». Видел он, конечно. К чему тогда эти постоянные подколки, ядовитые фразочки и гадкие ухмылки? «Я устал от твоего щенячьего обожания!» На дне сознания, в том омуте, который сейчас был его мыслями, плеснуло что-то темное. Рафаэль не любил это пограничное состояние, когда все тайные желания и нежеланные воспоминания начинали подниматься из глубин, где он их прятал.  
И не только секс его держал. Хотя нельзя отрицать: секс с демоном был одним из самых больших удовольствий. Но все же не в нем было дело. Ни разу от Маллоса Рафаэль не слышал слова «должен», которое его преследовало четыре сотни лет. «Ты должен найти, ты должен бороться, ты должен сражаться, должен, должен, должен…» Этого слова для Маллоса не существовало. Он никому ничего не был должен. И Рафаэлю в том числе.  
Он как-то спросил: «Почему ты так боишься своих желаний?» Рафаэль ответил тогда, что не хочет от них зависеть, и что ему проще контролировать свою жизнь, контролируя и желания. Проще — несомненно, но стоит ли? Особенно рядом с Маллосом. Который постоянно провоцирует, дразнит, злит, вытаскивает из Рафаэля такие чувства и эмоции, о которых тот в себе даже не подозревал.  
«Я видел в тебе равного». Сильного. Свободного. Живущего полной жизнью, живущего со всей страстью, на какую только способен. «Господи, Маллос… Ты не мог об этом просто сказать?» А ведь говорил. Не так, не такими словами, но говорил постоянно, снова и снова пытаясь пробить доспех, сковывающий настоящего Рафаэля. Доспех, который он сам себе создал и в котором прятался. И ни разу не отступил. Маллосу не было нужно что-то от него, ему нужен был он сам. Настоящий.  
«Не так, как люди…» Да уж, совсем не так. И ведь даже скажи Маллос все это напрямую, Рафаэль вряд ли стал бы слушать. Нет, конечно, он слушал бы. Но услышал бы? Поверил бы? В этом Рафаэль сомневался: верить Маллосу у него все-таки не получалось. Верил, иногда, время от времени, и далеко не всему. А еще — очень хотел, чтобы Маллос снова стал смертным. Зачем — не знал сам. Смертным он казался настоящим. Или был настоящим. «А сам-то ты, Бессмертный?» Это не демон ненастоящий, это он, Рафаэль Кейн. И получается, что Маллос был прав, когда сказал, что Рейф любит не его, а свою иллюзию. Не иллюзию даже, надежду на то, что демон изменится — ради него. Станет тем, с кем Рафаэлю будет удобно. «Как Микико, правда? Ты же и с Сарой не мог ужиться из-за того, что она слишком самодостаточная. А смертным Маллос был удобен. Слабый, беззащитный, даже покорный. Этого ты хочешь, Кейн?»  
Внутренний голос напомнил Берни и его проповеди, что «принимай как есть, или уйди уже совсем, но не насилуй мозг ни себе, ни ей». Кусочки мозаики сложились наконец-то воедино. Рафаэлю не хотелось подчиняться демону, но быть равным — не получалось. Маллос, может быть, и считал его таким, но ему этого было мало. Отсюда и все ссоры, отсюда и ревность, потому что не мог принять Маллоса таким. Свободным. «Идиот. Клинический». Внутренний голос в этот раз был целиком и полностью прав.  
Рафаэль, видимо, слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, поэтому и не услышал шагов за спиной. Когда сзади что-то грохнуло и покатилось, он вздрогнул, а потом до боли знакомый голос произнес:  
— Какие люди, и без охраны. Эй, Кейн!  
Рэндалл. Дерьмово… Дважды, трижды идиот. Следил Рэндалл за ним, что ли? И зачем? Хотя зачем, как раз понятно. Уязвленная гордость. А вот что с этим делать… Рэндалл был единственным из демонов, не считая самого Маллоса, с кем Рафаэль не мог справиться один на один. Он обернулся — Рэндалл был уже в паре шагов — и, недолго думая, рванул по проулку. «Только не тупик, только не тупик…» Но, увы, его надежды не сбылись.  
Стена. Мусорный бак. Окно слишком высоко, не допрыгнуть, а пожарная лестница проржавела к чертям, рухнет — понятно с первого взгляда. Деваться тут совершенно некуда… Рэндалл же надвигался неумолимо, как предвестник апокалипсиса, и рожа у него была торжествующая. Загнал охотника в угол. Рафаэль до сих пор продолжал истреблять демонское отродье. Это Маллосу было все равно, меньше конкуренция, но остальным… И Рэндалл сейчас был для Бессмертного возмездием за всех демонов, загнанных обратно в ад.  
— Что, добегался? Больше бежать некуда, Кейн. Не-екуда…  
Коллекционер душ шел к нему медленно, и в руках проявлялось его любимое оружие — огромный двуручный топор. При виде которого Рафаэль решил, что шанс выжить у него все-таки есть.  
  
_— Не раскрывайся так, — горячая ладонь прижата к животу Рафаэля, а сам он с трудом переводит дыхание. Маллос его совсем загонял. — С какой радостью я бы свернул Йоширо шею еще раз, вот за это. Колдуном он был хорошим, но воином… — демон убрал ладонь. — Давай еще раз. И не заноси так высоко руки для удара, Рейф. Вот так, — один выпад, и острие клинка утыкается ему туда, где меньше минуты назад была рука Маллоса. — И все. Тебя нет.  
— Значит, будешь без меня. Хоть пару дней-то поскучаешь? — Рафаэль вытер со лба льющийся ручьем пот, катана в его руке описала в воздухе восьмерку.  
— Придурок, — проворчал Маллос и огрел его по заду плоскостью меча. — Давай, не ленись._  
  
Проулок узкий, и размахнуться с плеча с таким топором здоровенному демону здесь просто негде, только сверху… А значит, он неминуемо раскроется. Рафаэль увернулся от прямого удара, еще раз, поднырнул под топором, принял его на катану и отбросил Рэндалла к стене. Раскрывался демон очень хорошо, но возможности атаковать, не подставляясь самому, Рафаэль не видел. Чертовски мало места. А Рэндалл, сволочь, чертовски быстр для такой громадины. Катана нехорошо звякнула под очередным ударом. От следующего Рафаэль отпрыгнул, и топор опустился на крышку мусорного бака, пробил ее и застрял. Рэндалл рявкнул и дернул свое оружие, выворачивая толстую жесть неровными лепестками.  
— Думаешь, тебе это поможет?  
Он развернулся, вновь занося топор, открылся, и Рафаэль, воспользовавшись этим, рванулся вперед, делая выпад, как учил его Маллос. Слишком медленно… Клинок скользнул по касательной, рассек Рэндаллу бок, что еще больше того разозлило. Новой встречи с топором катана не выдержала. Тяжелое лезвие прошло сквозь нее, как сквозь масло, отсекая клинок у самой гарды. Рафаэля отшвырнуло ударом в грудь к тому самому мусорному баку, и он врезался спиной в жесткий борт. От боли в ребрах перед глазами поплыло, а легкие обожгло от вдоха. Демон стоял над ним, держа топор на плече, и смеялся. А затем занес его, чтобы опустить в последний раз.  
Рафаэль уже успел мысленно попрощаться с дочерью и с жизнью, когда перед его носом что-то сверкнуло, мелодично запела сталь, встретившись со сталью, и диким зверем зарычал Рэндалл.  
— Я очень не люблю, когда такие, как ты, трогают то, что принадлежит мне.  


***

  
  
_— Тебя и на пять минут нельзя оставить, Кейн, — Маллос насмешливо цокает языком, голос его сочится ядом.  
Рафаэль пытается вспомнить, как дышать: сломанные ребра отдаются такой болью, что слезы текут непроизвольно, застилая взгляд. И сквозь мутно-алую пелену боли он видит Маллоса в огненном ореоле, в истинной форме высшего демона.  
Рэндалл же склоняется перед ним, опускается на колени и кладет на землю топор.  
— Прошу простить меня, Темнейший. Я не знал, что он…  
— Ты здесь. Этого уже достаточно, раб, — так вот как он говорит с не-равными! — Я приказал. Ты посмел меня ослушаться. Ты знаешь, что я делаю с такими, как ты, коллекционер.  
— Но повелитель, другие, они же…  
Рэндалл оправдывается, но Маллос даже не слушает. А Рафаэль наконец-то видит в его руках меч. Дайто с черно-алой оплеткой рукояти.  
— Ты знаешь, но посмел нарушить приказ, — повторяет Маллос, и Рэндалл опускает голову.  
Взмывает в воздух сверкающий клинок и со свистом падает. Рафаэль ждет, что разверзнется знакомая огненная воронка, уносящая демонов обратно в ад, но ее нет. Маллос отступает на шаг в сторону, и он видит, как рассыпается черным пеплом тело коллекционера душ.  
— Встать можешь? — теперь тон у Маллоса совсем другой.  
Рафаэль кивает и со стоном поднимается. Ребра будут до утра срастаться, не меньше. Он делает шаг и заваливается, Маллос едва успевает его подхватить. Рафаэль снова удивляется — «какой же он сильный» — и хватается за подставленное плечо.  
— Я… — начинает он, но Маллос обрывает его.  
— Я знаю. Потом. Пойдем.  
— Мой меч…  
Рафаэль снова пытается что-то сказать, Маллос же отрицательно качает головой и ведет его вперед.  
«Праулер» ждет хозяина на углу переулка. Устроившись кое-как на заднем сиденье слишком маленькой для него машины, Рафаэль закрывает глаза и погружается в привычный транс._  
  
Очнулся Рафаэль только вечером следующего дня. Сознание вернулось как всегда, сразу и полностью, без сонной дымки. «Автобус. Надо же…» Он огляделся, и первое, что увидел, был Маллос, сидящий в обнимку с бутылкой на маленьком диванчике.  
— Проснулся, спящая красавица, — произнес демон заплетающимся языком. — Жив, а? Выпить? — он помахал Рафаэлю полупустой бутылкой. — Дрянь, конечно, но тут лучше нет. А у тебя вообще мышь в холодильнике повесилась с голода. Знаешь, я что-то нашел, так оно со мной почти поздоровалось.  
Маллос отхлебнул еще прямо из горлышка.  
— Почему мы здесь? — Рафаэль поднялся, потянулся, выпрямляя затекшую спину. — Почему не у тебя? И вообще… Зачем ты сам-то здесь?  
Маллос посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок. И расхохотался.  
— Эй, Рейф, ты от меня сбежал, помнишь, нет? Ну я и решил, что ты ко мне не хочешь. Что, я тебя отвезу домой, а потом тебя веревками привязывать? Не-е-ет, радость моя, живи сам как знаешь. А я чего здесь? Да захотелось просто. А захочется — уйду.  
— Маллос, я не…  
— Ты «да», дорогой, — Маллос опять расхохотался, залпом допил остатки из бутылки. — «Да» во всем. Но я тебя люблю, — и кинул бутылку под диванчик, на котором сидел. — И не позволю всякому отребью… А, да хер с ним. Иди ко мне, Рейф.  
Рафаэль помотал головой. Не до этого ему сейчас, слишком многое хочется спросить, и мысли роятся в голове, бегают, наступая друг другу на хвосты.  
— Нет. Потом. Маллос… — начал Рафаэль, и демон вопросительно приподнял бровь, — Маллос, я… Что это все было?! Как ты меня нашел? Что… Что ты сделал с Рэндаллом? Откуда у тебя такой меч? — он выдохнул. — И кто ты такой на самом деле, а?  
Маллос фыркнул — и рассмеялся, совершенно беззлобно.  
— Я так и знал, что ты начнешь меня допрашивать. Люди… Как же вы любите поговорить… Слова, слова, много слов. И не слышите половины того, что вам говорят. Не, дорогой, нам-то это на руку, думаю, ты это знаешь… Но это касательно людей вообще. А вот ты, будь добр, слушай, что я говорю.  
— Так все-таки, что это было? Как? .. Я никогда такого не видел, ты же… Почему я не? ..  
Маллос фыркнул еще раз.  
— Да помолчи уже! Ты же мне сказать не даешь своей болтовней. Занять бы твой рот чем другим, что у тебя куда лучше получается… Но ты же опять из себя жертву состроишь. Ладно… Насчет того, кто я — тут ничего не изменилось, я по-прежнему демон, но с учетом одной ма-аленькой детали. Я не просто высший демон, Рейф, а первый после Повелителя. Угу. Рот закрой.  
Рафаэль рот закрыл, но не таращиться на Маллоса не мог. Он знал, конечно, что среди демонов тот один из самых сильных, но чтобы так… Интересно, давно ли?  
— Не очень, — Маллос читал его мысли, судя по всему. — Примерно с тех пор, как вернулся еще раз. Ты понимаешь ведь. — Рейф покивал в ответ. Понял, конечно. С той минуты как Маллос появился на пороге его дома снова демоном. — Видишь ли, дорогой, Повелитель очень сильно разочаровался и в людях, да и что скрывать, в нас. И решил не вмешиваться. А поскольку тьму и зло нам нести сюда положено — напомни мне как-нибудь рассказать о балансе и прочем бреде — то вроде как я тут воплощение Сатаны. Действующее. С соответствующими возможностями.  
— А… ага… — слов у Рафаэля не нашлось. Он мог только моргать и кивать.  
А Маллос продолжал:  
— Не то чтобы мне это было нужно. Но иногда может пригодиться, как с Рэндаллом.  
— Что ты с ним сделал?  
Казалось, ответ очевиден, но Рафаэлю хотелось убедиться в том, что ему не привиделось. Маллос хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
— Убил, разве неясно? Рейф, мне вот ну совсем не хочется читать тебе лекции о высших демонах, особенно сейчас. Ладно, ты ж не отстанешь, — он насмешливо фыркнул. — Итак, небольшая лекция для любопытных Бессмертных. Я не только могу убивать себе подобных, у меня есть на это полное и безоговорочное право. А Рэндалл мне просто надоел. Не люблю конкуренцию. И нет, мне за это ничего не будет. Как я уже сказал, Повелителю ни до чего нет дела.  
— А…  
— Все, Рейф, заткнись. Иначе я пожалею, что сижу здесь.  
— Один вопрос еще… Можно?  
Маллос закатил глаза, но кивнул.  
— Она — тоже тебе надоела? Тоже «конкуренция»?  
Маллос выдохнул со стоном, запрокинул голову и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Нет. И дело было не в тебе. Ты так и не поверил…  
— Но…  
Секунда — и Маллос уже стоял у двери. «Ты так ничего и не понял, ты так и не поверил. Ты все видел. Сам. Своими глазами». Рафаэль видел, как разозлился демон, но остановиться и замолчать он просто не мог, а сейчас…  
Маллос хлопнул дверью так, что дрогнули все стекла. А потом с улицы донесся рев мотора.  


***

  
  
_— Прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — Рафаэль стоит у двери апартаментов, прижавшись к ней лбом. Он прекрасно знает, что с той стороны двери, опираясь на нее спиной, стоит Маллос. Он слышит — дыхание, звон льдинок в стакане, который тот держит, щелчок зажигалки… Сердце Рафаэля сейчас колотится так, словно готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Ему хочется лишь одного — чтобы эта чертова дверь открылась. — Маллос, пожалуйста.  
Рафаэлю кажется, что если Маллос его сейчас впустит, то он сделает все, что угодно. Все, о чем его попросят, чего от него потребуют — чем бы оно ни оказалось. Выполнит любое желание, любую прихоть. Но демон молчит, и Рафаэль слушает его дыхание сквозь закрытую дверь. Другой бы не услышал, возможно, и он на самом деле не слышит, только представляет. Но что Маллос стоит, прислонившись спиной к двери, он просто знает. Знает, как кривятся в горькой усмешке тонкие губы. Знает, как Маллос дергает носом. Знает, что если скажет еще хоть слово, то стакан, до краев наполненный виски, полетит в стену.  
«Вот был бы чуть умнее, сейчас не стоял бы тут, а лежал в постели, и у тебя бы отсасывал самый умелый рот. А потом вы пили бы его любимое вино из одного бокала, как любишь делать ты. Но ты все испортил». Снова очень вовремя.  
— Маллос, я знаю, я идиот, пусти меня, пожалуйста, я не должен был говорить этого. Не знаю, что, зачем, я не думаю вообще, когда говорю, я… Черт. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.  
Слишком много слов. Рафаэлю всегда были нужны слова. И он их услышал. И он знал, как трудно для демона произнести эти слова, ему проще действиями. Но Рафаэль своего добился, и как всегда, все испортил. А сейчас скулит под дверью и ведет себя так, будто он всего этого не заслужил. Самому от себя противно, но страх потерять, остаться одному, куда сильнее гордости. «Господи… Ну почему опять — так? Почему ты опять вот так, а?» Рафаэль забарабанил в дверь.  
— Пожалуйста, Маллос, я… Я знаю, господи ты боже, ты же никогда ничего не боялся, черт тебя дери, демон, ну почему сейчас-то, и почему, ну почему — за меня?  
— …то я люблю тебя, — с той стороны двери._  
  
Взгляд Вашисты его не удивил и не напугал. От демоницы можно было еще и не такого ждать после всего, что Рафаэль рассказал ей и Сара. Сара покачала головой и бросила:  
— Ты безнадежен.  
После чего ушла, оставив его наедине со своей партнершей. Сказать, что Вашиста была от этого не в восторге — не сказать ничего.  
— Ты не просто идиот, Кейн. У тебя в черепной коробке пустота. Только то, что Маллос тебя любит, не дает мне прямо сейчас вырвать тебе глаза. Из них вышли бы чудесные серьги. — Вашиста в раздражении звякнула ложечкой об край чашки, звук получился резким и неприятным. — То, что мы не говорим о своих чувствах, не значит, что мы их не испытываем. Или врем. Сара, — тут взгляд Вашисты заметно потеплел, — это понимает. Нам сложно говорить о своих чувствах, особенно о любви, мы это выражаем иначе. Маллос за тебя убьет, пойдет против Повелителя, что угодно сделает, но ты не видишь, не понимаешь. Тебе надо прямо в лоб и, желательно, не один раз. Я поражаюсь его терпению. И до сих пор не понимаю, что он в тебе нашел.  
— Я на самом деле не понимал, что демоны… Что вы… можете чувствовать. Думал, я для него так, очередное развлечение, — Рафаэль нервно мотнул головой, отбрасывая назад волосы, и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — И думал бы до сих пор, если бы не Рэндалл. И не…  
Вашиста фыркнула, очень похоже на Маллоса, и Рафаэль даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— То, что мы не показываем свои чувства открыто, Кейн, не значит, что нас нельзя ранить. С Маллосом трудно, он куда меньше человек, чем я, хоть и рожден смертным. Он просто — другой. Прими это. Или оставь его в покое.  
Рафаэль кивнул.  
— Я понимаю… сейчас. Скажи, — он поднял взгляд на Вашисту, — зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Не ради тебя. Я ведь когда-то сама его любила.  
  
_Дома —, а домом он снова называет автобус, есть в этом мире что-то неизменное, — Рафаэль замечает странное. Что-то не так. Лишний предмет. В небольшом пространстве новые вещи сразу бросаются в глаза. На полке, где когда-то на подставке покоилась его катана, сейчас стоит небольшой деревянный ящик. Рафаэль открывает его, очень осторожно — мало ли, что там такое — и чувствует знакомый пряный травянистый запах. Так пахнет сено, заполняющее ящик, в котором покоятся три небольших свертка. Тяжелые…  
Рафаэль разворачивает белый шелк и чуть не роняет то, что было в нем. Стальной слиток с иероглифом, один такой стоит целое состояние. А под слитками в ящике — небольшая карточка с двумя предложениями: «Где кузница, ты знаешь. P. S. Ik houd van jou»*. Подписи нет, но Рафаэль понимает, от кого это. Сумасшедший демон. Простил. Большего ему и не надо._  


***

  
  
— Здравствуй, — Маллос возник посреди кузницы из ниоткуда, стал напротив наковальни, сложив руки на груди. — Ну что, справился с этим железом?  
Рафаэль пошуровал в горне, поворачивая заготовку, вытер текущий со лба пот — надо было хоть что-нибудь повязать, забыл уже, какой жар бывает при ковке. Поднял взгляд на Маллоса — тот не ухмылялся, как обычно, а улыбался, как ему показалось, немного смущенно.  
— Привет. Почти. Ты псих, знаешь? Эти слитки стоят прорву денег… Тебе не жалко?  
— Нет, — Маллос покачал головой. — Совсем не жалко. Тебе нужен новый меч. Помочь?  
— А ты умеешь? — Рафаэль с сомнением уставился на него. — Не подумал бы, что ты…  
— Умею. Свой я ковал сам. Такое условие. Не мне тебе это объяснять. Так что да, я знаю, как это делается. Ну так что?  
— Помоги, — Рафаэль снова утерся. — Слушай, там где-то моя футболка валяется, кинь мне ее. Не могу больше, глаза сейчас выест.  
Маллос стянул рубашку и протянул ее Рафаэлю.  
— Вот, держи. Твои шмотки слишком далеко. Дай гляну, похоже… А, да, нагрелось как надо.  
Рафаэль смотрел, как Маллос работает молотом, на его руки, на играющие под кожей мышцы, на сосредоточенное лицо. Он никогда не задумывался, что тот может и умеет. Знал, что многое, но что именно… Спросить как-то не приходило в голову, да и к чему? Просто так, ни с того ни с сего: «А что ты умеешь»? Как-то глупо было бы.  
— Маллос? — Рафаэль понял, что демон его не слышит. — Маллос!  
Тот покачал головой и продолжил работу. И, похоже, потерял контроль над своим обликом: все яснее проступали в нем демонические, его истинные черты. Сейчас Рафаэля это не испугало. Еще несколько ударов молота, и Маллос снова сунул начавший обретать форму клинок в горн.  
— Да, Рейф, что ты хотел спросить?  
Хорошо ему, он демон, невыносимая жара ему не страшна, а копоть только подчеркивает рельефы тела. Рафаэль с трудом оторвал от Маллоса зачарованный взгляд.  
— А… Откуда эта сталь? В смысле, откуда она у тебя?  
Маллос привычно фыркнул в ответ.  
— Плата за услугу. Йоширо не был первым, не был последним. И плата всегда разная.  
— Твой меч…  
— Из этой стали, — Маллос следил, как нагревается и алеет в пламени будущий клинок. — Ковать меня учил другой человек. Если ты думаешь, что я сейчас расскажу тебе трагическую историю любви, то нет. Историю… другую могу рассказать. Стоящих мастеров мы ценим. Несмотря на то, что мы демоны. А может, и благодаря этому. Когда оберегаем, когда вдохновляем, но никогда не причиняем им вреда. Это непреложное правило. Тот, кто меня учил, был истинным мастером, тот же Йоширо рядом с ним не стоял, и даже мимо не проходил. Да не смотри ты на меня так, Рейф. Хотя нет, так — смотри, — Маллос снова улыбнулся.  
— Тот мастер… Он учил тебя, но тот дайто ведь не первый твой меч?  
— Не первый, — Маллос, как и Рафаэль недавно, пошевелил заготовку в горне. — Путь греется еще, пока не хватит. Не бойся, не перегорит. Он меня учил долго, лет десять, наверное. У меня-то времени много, сам понимаешь, ну и ему я жизнь продлил. И вот это кое-кому не понравилось.  
— Дай угадаю, — невесело усмехнулся Рафаэль. — Йорогумо. Беднягу угораздило поселиться рядом с рекой?  
— Именно. Рейф, сейчас ты опять встанешь в позу и начнешь меня обвинять, но — мы не жрем мастеров, они великая драгоценность. А этим тварям все равно. Они низшая каста, которую мы, высшие, даже за демонов не считаем. Я сам прежде таких, как она, не встречал. Но это не значит, что я не понял, с кем имею дело… Понадеялся, что в присутствии высшего она не посмеет подойти. Ошибся. Почти опоздал.  
— Но успел же? — кусочки странной мозаики по имени Маллос окончательно сложились в голове Рафаэля в единую картину. — Рэндалл тоже из низших? Или…  
— Или. Он почти равен мне. Был. Забавно, правда, Рейф? Рукоять моего меча обтянута ее шкурой.  
— А я оказался не в том месте и не в то время… Маллос, железо! Перекалишь же!  
— Нет. Вот сейчас в самый раз, — Маллос вытащил раскаленный неоформленный клинок — и сжал его в ладони.  
Алое железо с шипением вошло в плоть, прожгло ее, по нему текли черные капли, оставляя за собой полосы.  
«Да что же он творит-то?!» Рафаэль смотрел на это с почти священным ужасом, понимая, что именно делает демон. А в следующий миг он, не задумываясь, тоже схватил раскаленный металл. Боль вспыхнула таким же алым, что и клинок, сквозь красную пелену прорвался голос Маллоса: «Не смей этого делать, Рафаэль!» Конечно же, он не послушался. Не сейчас.  
— Ты сам… — с трудом прохрипел Рафаэль сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты сказал, что мы… равные, Маллос… Раз ты, то и я… тоже…  
— Ох, Рафаэль…  
Все еще раскаленный металл опустился на наковальню, а глубокого, до кости, ожога на ладони Рафаэля коснулись ледяные губы. Обугленная плоть светлела, срасталась, покрываясь новой кожей. Потом Маллос притянул его к себе, прижался всем телом — и оттолкнул, смеясь, когда Рафаэль попытался его обнять.  
— Потом, дорогой, все потом. Ну же, теперь ты сам. Это все-таки твой меч.  
Сумасшедший, безумный демон. Рафаэль бил молотом по клинку, время от времени посматривая на Маллоса, который устроился в углу на той самой куче одежды. Его с ног до головы покрывала копоть, в больших светлых глазах плясали серебряные искры и блики пламени. Похоже, что он был неимоверно доволен. А у Рафаэля никак не укладывалось в голове то, что Маллос сделал — сам, по собственной воле. Ведь это…  
Жертва.  
  
_— Зачем? ..  
— Это все, что я могу тебе дать. Для тебя я смертный теперь.  
— Я не этого хотел, я… Ты…  
— Просто я верю тебе, Рафаэль Кейн.  
— До такой степени, что доверил мне свою жизнь. Снова.  
— Да.  
— Я…  
— Знаю. Я тоже, Рафаэль._  


***

  
  
_— Ты опять?! — женщины не пускают его дальше порога, и Рафаэль смущенно смотрит на них, старательно пряча что-то за спиной.  
— Нет, я… Вот! — он протягивает букет, точнее, охапку черно-красных роз. Вашиста ахает и выхватывает у него цветы. — Спасибо.  
— Вы помирились, — демоница отдает букет Саре, та вдыхает свежий, чуть горьковатый аромат. Такие цветы нравятся им обеим. Сара улыбается поверх темных лепестков. — Надо же. Наверное, Ад замерз. Не помешает проверить при первой же возможности.  
— Помирились, — Рафаэль не знает, куда деваться от насмешливого взгляда Вашисты. Та видит его насквозь, как и Маллос. И она такая же пошлячка, как и его любимый демон. — Благодаря тебе.  
— Ой, скорее, вопреки. В том числе, здравому смыслу. Хотя у вас обоих его нет. Так что, Кейн, заканчивай топтать порог, и вали к нему. Делом займись, — Вашиста облизывает ярко накрашенные губы змеиным языком, и Рафаэль невольно краснеет при мысли о том, что демоница имела в виду. — Потом зайдешь. Ты не враг здесь.  
Рафаэль кивает._  
  
— Ты опять заснул без меня, — Маллос устроился у Рафаэля под боком, перетянув на себя все одеяло. — Как же там снаружи холодно…  
Руки, нос и губы у него ледяные. Рафаэль вздрогнул от прикосновения, мгновенно покрылся «гусиной кожей», а Маллос уткнулся ему в шею, отогреваясь.  
— Где ты опять шастал? Или мне лучше не знать? — Рафаэль приобнял Маллоса, притянул его ближе и накрыл одеялом уже их обоих.  
— В подробностях не нужно, они… неаппетитные. Не один ты с мечом по городу бегаешь, дорогой мой. Непросто быть воплощением Сатаны. Откуда-то взялось слишком много желающих занять мое место.  
— Об этом я знать точно не хочу. Ваши дьявольские разборки меня не касаются. Впрочем… если кто-то сильно надоедает, скажи. Хоть разомнусь, — Рафаэль коснулся губами лба Маллоса, поцеловал его закрытые глаза, обнял и перекатился на спину. Теперь тот лежал на нем сверху.  
— Угу, — сонно пробормотал Маллос. — Теперь ты защищаешь меня… Как трогательно.  
— Тебя — да. Эй, — Рафаэль провел руками по его спине. Рубашки на нем не было, а вот джинсы он так и не снял. — Тебе не кажется, что тут кое-что лишнее?  
— Ну сними… — Маллос дышал Рафаэлю в шею, горячо и неровно.  
Ага, не так уж он хотел спать, как пытался изобразить. Просто решил немного поиграть. Рафаэль решил не отказывать ни себе, ни ему в небольшом удовольствии.  
— Как скажешь… — он просунул ладонь между их телами, расстегнул пуговицы на джинсах Маллоса.  
От прикосновения Маллос тихо застонал и приподнялся, давая Рафаэлю протиснуть руку дальше. Тот хмыкнул, но джинсы с него так и не снял — просто подсунул ладонь под плотную ткань и обхватил член, ничего больше не делая. Маллос втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и вздрогнул всем телом. Опираясь на руки, уткнулся лбом Рафаэлю в плечо.  
— Ну же…  
— Что? — Рафаэль не видел его лица, но прекрасно представлял приоткрытый рот и плотно сжатые веки, и чуть подрагивающие ноздри. И знал, что возбуждение Маллоса сейчас куда сильнее злости.  
— Р-рейф… Убью!  
Еще один рваный вдох — и острые зубы сомкнулись на шее Рафаэля рядом с артерией. Укус — и сразу поцелуй. Маллос толкнулся в кольцо сомкнутых пальцев и снова застонал.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
У Рафаэля выдержка была получше, правда, обычно и его надолго не хватало. Но он не мог упустить возможность хоть немного помучить Маллоса, зная, что это тоже игра, что демон сам этого хочет, иначе вывернулся бы уже давно, он же сильнее.  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь… — Маллос еще раз толкнулся ему в ладонь, укусил за мочку. — Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, Рафаэль. Ты только этого и хочешь, и хочешь, чтобы я сам перед тобой ноги раздвинул. Я…  
Рафаэль разжал пальцы и скинул Маллоса с себя на постель. Тот смотрел так, что единственной мыслью осталось: «Я тебя хочу».  
  
_Так, как он любит — грубо, резко, зажав ему рот ладонью. Почему это так нравится Маллосу, Рафаэль не знает, и знать не хочет. Как не хочет знать и то, почему демону нравится, когда ему до крови кусают губы в поцелуях, и почему сам он любит кусаться, и как он умудряется так рвать Рафаэлю спину короткими ногтями…  
Маллос выгибается навстречу каждому движению, и Рафаэлю кажется, что он кончит от одних лишь сдавленных, приглушенных стонов и от взгляда черных глаз с горящим в их глубине пламенем. Он убирает ладонь и накрывает губы Маллоса своими. Тот отвечает на грубый поцелуй, сплетает с его языком свой, раздвоенный как у змеи. Теперь Рафаэлю это нравится. Он хочет стать частью демона, слиться с ним в одно целое, но это невозможно. И он вталкивается в охотно принимающее его тело, целует жадный рот, заводит Маллосу руки за голову, чтобы тот не мог дотронуться до себя. И полностью отпускает себя, больше не сдерживаясь, ведь именно этого от него хотят больше всего.  
Маллос вырывает руки из захвата и отталкивает Рафаэля, опрокидывает его на спину. В мгновение ока садится на него сверху, и теперь уже Рафаэль стонет и закатывает глаза от выматывающего, медленного и неровного ритма, в котором двигается демон. Его тело словно в танце, гибкое и горячее, он шепчет что-то на языке, который Рафаэль почти не понимает, только одно слово — «мой», которое Маллос повторяет раз за разом. Они сплетаются в клубок, ноги демона — за спиной у Рафаэля, его руки — в длинных волосах. Маллос уже не целует — лижет его в приоткрытый рот, коротко выдыхая, кусает за плечо и не разжимает зубы, пока они оба не кончают…_  
  
Не больно, и даже следа от укуса не осталось. Маллос не причиняет ему боль, во всяком случае, старается этого не делать. Рафаэля с самого начала поразило, насколько нежным, внимательным и заботливым демон может быть в постели. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что он на такое способен. Да и не думал, незачем было. Теперь есть. Маллос опять устроился рядом, с чашкой кофе в руках и с подушкой под спиной, с мокрых после душа волос на его плечи и спину накапало воды, и Рафаэлю вдруг захотелось поймать эти капли губами.  
— Эй… — Маллос чуть дернулся, скорее от неожиданности, чем от того, что ему это было неприятно. — Ты чего, Рейф? Осторожно же, ну… Подожди, дай чашку поставлю.  
Он отставил недопитый кофе. Рафаэль обнял его, притянул к себе и пристроил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Ну и что все это значит? — недовольным тон Маллоса не был. В нем звучало любопытство — и что-то еще, чего Рафаэль не понял.  
— Да так, ничего. Захотелось тебя обнять. Я… А, ладно, потом. Не буду портить момент.  
— Чем же? — Маллос повернулся к нему, не размыкая кольца рук, и сам обхватил его за шею.  
— Ну… глупостями. «Я тебя люблю», «я не хочу тебя терять», и всем прочим.  
Маллос вздохнул.  
— Не испортишь. Рейф, я все это знаю. «Люблю«… Это не про демонов. Хотя кто его знает, другого слова все равно нет. А «не хочу терять» — я тоже не хочу. Ты мне нужен, Рафаэль Кейн. А как называть то, почему… Пусть называется «любовь», раз как-то иначе не назвать.  


***

  
  
_Знакомый запах встречает его с порога. Рафаэль прекрасно знает, что Маллос сейчас не один, знает, кто с ним, но ему все равно. Вашиста, уходя, одаривает его презрительным взглядом, но ему тоже все равно. Маллос смотрит ей вслед, слушает стук ее каблуков, пока она спускается к лифту, дожидается, когда она закроет за собой тяжелую створку красного дерева, и только после этого поднимает взгляд.  
— Ты же не ревнуешь, Рафаэль?  
— Нет, — отвечает он и подхватывает демона на руки. Не ревнует. Совершенно. — Может быть, ты уговоришь ее к нам как-нибудь присоединиться?  
Маллос хохочет так, что Рафаэлю стоит усилий удержать его и не уронить ненароком.  
— И кто из нас развратник, а? Может быть, ты еще и свою Сару хочешь к нам в постель? Их обеих? Хочешь же.  
— Может быть, — Рафаэль не отрицает. — Но не сегодня. Сегодня только ты, и никого больше.  
Потом он долго смотрит на спящего демона, ждет, пока тот откроет свои невозможные, прозрачно-светлые глаза с танцующими в них искрами. Маллос забавно морщит нос и спрашивает, что случилось. Рафаэль качает головой — «ничего». То, что он чувствует, не назвать никаким словом, таких слов не существует. Но раз как-то надо называть, пусть будет любовью._


End file.
